the_help_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mae Mobley Leefolt/@comment-25994832-20150119044330
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 4) Meanwhile, down in the Leefolts' basement, Aibileen wrenches the pipes to fix the toilet problem. She takes out one of her tools to poke the clog out, but she hits the wrong pipe. It ends up in the drain of Elizabeth's bathtub as she relaxes. The drill pops up but it retreats back into the water. Aibileen checks on the drain to see if anything shows up, when suddenly, the drill comes back up and pokes Elizabeth through her left eye. She struggles and begins yelling/screaming in pain as the drill pulls her down. Aibileen tugs and pulls the tool out of the pipe. Wrapped around the pipe are Elizabeth's internal organs connected to the arteries of her eye. The pipe begins shaking as Aibileen takes a quick peek and water comes flowing out, pushing Aibileen to the water heater. Aibileen sees her tool has pierced the heat tank and quickly yanks it back out. Immediately, hot steam pours from the hole, burning her, causing her to yell in pain. She falls and the tank tips over, brutally crushing her. Instantly, steam and water continue to flood into the basement from the ruptured tank with Aibileen screaming in pain and the light bulb blinks out as the heater begins to burn Aibileen. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Mae Mobley continues bathing happily when, all of a sudden, the water stops running. Irritated, she goes down the basement, feeling nervous as the room is plunged in darkness. She turns on the light at the bottom of the stairs and sees, to her horror, that she's standing knee-deep in filthy, slimy water. And as if that wasn't scary enough, Aibileen's burnt and bloodied corpse floats by with her frantic eyeballs floating in their eye sockets and her face melted away, exposing the nerves of her face, with dirty green bubbles popping from her flesh, causing Mae Mobley to scream with extreme horror and upon seeing it, she loses her balance and falls into the muck. She comes out covered in gunk, gasping and runs upstairs, screaming in horror. She tries to get the water running from the shower stall but nothing comes out. She then tries washing her hands, but the sink only runs more dirty water which turns her hands red due to excessive washing. Mae Mobley dashes to the kitchen to use the sink sprayer to wash the filth away, but it only pours out more dirty water, making her panic. She rummages through her kitchen drawers to find something to clean herself with. First, she grabs a brush and rubs the side of her face, but this isn't nearly sufficient enough to scrub the filth off. Next, she uses some steel wool to scrub herself, but she rubs so hard that it peels her skin away. Mae Mobley, now at her wit's end, finds a potato peeler in the bottom of her drawer. Her expression turns manic, and she begins laughing insanely; her OCD has gotten the best of her as she furiously scrapes at her arms and body, peeling chunks of her skin off in a last-ditch effort to clean herself. When she finally stops, large pieces of her flesh are missing and her internal organs and bones are exposed. But the filth is gone, and she smiles and sighs in relief as she falls over, dead, from her excessive wounds. The potato peeler falls from her hands and lands in the pile of scraped-off flesh in the sink. Dirty green bubbles gurgle out.